


First Thanksgiving

by I_llbedammned



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Siblings, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: Thor invites the Avengers over for Thanksgiving but does not tell them that his brother Loki is still alive
Kudos: 8





	First Thanksgiving

“What’s this?” Loki hissed, his long fingers trailing along a bit of orange silk that had been tossed haphazardly across their wooden table.

“Thanksgiving, brother!” Thor proclaimed with a grandiose boom, “Stark tells me that it is all the tradition that the strongest among us hosts a great feast on today of all days!”

“You don’t say,” Loki continued dryly, picking up a plastic turkey that had been put in the center of the table and ornamented with the bones of some long dead boar, “And I suppose he insisted that you were the strongest too, right?”

“Of course! I am the only one who could lift the hammer therefore I am the strongest.” Thor turned a large bird that was three times too big to be a turkey on a spit over a fire. The smell filled the room with a rich, meaty scent that made Loki’s mouth water. Say what you will about his loveable dumbass of a brother; the man knew how to roast a good meat.

The black haired brother chuckled and continued with a sardonic smile, “And I suppose the whole team will be over, will they?”

“With their families too!” Thor delegated the turning of the roast to a Vanir and proceeded to sit down in front of a large wash tub full of cooked potatoes. With deft hands he picked up the stone club from beside the tub and began to mash the tubers, “I hope I have made enough food. I have no clue how much Midguardians eat.”

“I think with the amount you have here you could feed the entirety of S.H.I.E.L.D. and still have leftovers.” Loki felt a heaviness settle in on his heart, “And I suppose your kindly friends were just overjoyed to hear that you were sheltering their sworn nemesis in your home after he helped you save the floating city of Asgard?”

Thor paused, quiet save for the wet sound of mashing, “I- I don’t think that has come up actually.”

The trickerster’s smile turned brittle, cruel as he spat out, “And I don’t suppose you wish to cast a shadow over this glorious holiday to tell them.”

Thor was quiet. That was answer enough.

“All-Father forbid that they know that your cursed brother wasn’t the demon they want him to be.” Loki turned on his heel, his green leather cloak flapping behind him. With a small gesture of his hand he moved a few pieces and the whole of the bird fell into the fire. The sounds of panic as people tried to grab it out followed him out of the room.

He hoped their whole dinner burned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small fragment. I will write the whole dinner and the aftermath one day.


End file.
